<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsessed by user_is_unknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158737">Obsessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_is_unknown/pseuds/user_is_unknown'>user_is_unknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_is_unknown/pseuds/user_is_unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega who wants love and happiness. Harry is an alpha who wants to give him all that he desires… he also may be a little obsessed with the omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obsessed: verb: preoccupy or fill the mind of (someone) continually, intrusively, and to a troubling extent.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Water was pouring down from the sky as thunder boomed overhead. Below the clouds an omega, Louis Tomlinson was running through the streets of London, his whole body dripping wet from the storm. ‘Just two more blocks’  he kept repeating in his mind. Two more blocks and then he would be home, where he could take a hot shower and then curl up on the couch with a good book. </p><p>‘Just two more blo-’ his thought was cut off when he felt his body slam into something hard. His blue eyes shot upwards as his feet slid on the wet ground. He knew in a matter of seconds he would be on the ground, even more wet than he already was. His eyes squeezed shut waiting for the impact to come, but nothing ever happened. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He heard a deep voice ask. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring at the most handsome man he’s ever seen. It seems as though the stranger before him caught him before he could fall flat on his back. The man with green eyes had both of his hands on Louis back, his body leaning over the smaller boys. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He repeats with a small chuckle this time. He helps Louis regain his balance, a huge grin on his face as he does so. </p><p>“I-I’m okay.” Louis shyly stutters out. “Thank you for not letting me fall.” He quietly adds. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” The kind stranger smiles. Louis felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the handsome alpha in front of him. </p><p>“Well thank you again.” Louis softly said before putting the hood of his soaking wet jacket. He gave the man a small smile before taking a step around him. </p><p>“Are you walking far?” He heard the man call from behind him. Louis turned around and gave him a small smile. “No, I live two blocks from here.” Louis called over the rain. </p><p>“Let me get you a cab! You’ll catch your death out here in this rain.” </p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t really have money for a cab right now.” Louis kindly declined. </p><p>The tall man bent down and picked up a black umbrella he must have dropped when he was catching the small boy. Rain was pouring off of the tips as he put it back over his head. He pushed his left hand into his coat pocket as he walked towards the smaller boy. </p><p>“Please, allow me. I would feel terrible if I knew I left you alone in the freezing rain.” He didn’t wait for a response before guiding Louis over to the side of the road. The man’s long arm stuck straight up as he whistled. A cab stopped just feet away from them, making Louis raise his eyebrows. They never stop for him when he whistles. </p><p>He allowed the kind man to walk him to the cab, a small smile on his face as he did so. He’s never met someone so nice before. </p><p>“Take him anywhere he needs to go.” The dark haired stranger said to the driver as he rolled the window down. He handed the taxi driver a one hundred pound note before opening the black door of the back seat for Louis. </p><p>“Thank you. This was too kind of you though, I don’t know what to say.” A speechless Louis spoke. “How can I repay you?” He asked. </p><p>“Kindness is a simple way to tell another struggling soul that there is love to be found in this world.” The green eyed man said instead. “It’s a quote from an author, her name’s-” Before he could finish Louis cut him off. </p><p>“A.A Malee.” Louis finished for him. The two boys were grinning like children on Christmas morning. “Well thank you again….” Louis trailed off, not knowing the man's name.</p><p>“Harry.” He said, filling in the blank. </p><p>“Harry.” Louis repeated. He definitely looked like a Harry. “Well I’m Louis.” He said with a smile. </p><p>“Louis.” Harry grinned. “It was lovely to meet you. I hope you take care of yourself.” He kindly said before backing away and softly closing the door of the cab. He gave the boy a small wave as the cab pulled away from the curb. </p><p>‘Louis.’ Harry thought to himself. ‘I’ll definitely be seeing him again.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“After a storm comes a calm.” -Matthew Henry. <br/>…..</p><p>When Louis opened his eyes he was greeted by sunlight streaming through the curtains. A large smile took over his face when he saw it. There is nothing more beautiful than a sunny morning after a big storm. He stood from his small bed and stretched his body out, a large yawn escaping his lips as he did so. Louis walked over to the curtains and parted them, the sun illuminating the room brightly. </p><p>A little smile played on his lips as he turned and walked back around the bed and into his connected bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth before jumping in the shower, he wanted a fresh start to his day. It was his only day off this week, so he had a lot planned for the day. </p><p>Louis quickly washed himself from head to toe before putting strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner in his hair.  Once the hot water ran out, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel from a nearby rack. The blue eyed boy quickly dried his body before tying the towel around his waist. He quickly walked back to his bedroom and put on his boxers, ditching the towel into the dirty clothes basket. </p><p>Louis decided on a pair of light blue jeans and a black and red striped t-shirt. He slipped on his black keds and made sure to grab his phone and wallet from the nightstand before heading out of his little apartment. He locked the door behind him as he pulled his phone from his pocket. It was only nine in the morning so the usual shop he liked to go to wasn’t open yet. </p><p>“I could go to starbucks.’ He thought to himself, his lips pursing as his eyes narrowed about the thought. Thinking that it was a good plan, Louis soon found himself walking down the sidewalk to the nearest Starbucks, which just so happened to be just around the corner. Louis was distracted when he heard a loud horn honk, making his head turn in that direction. He wasn’t paying attention when he felt himself bump into someone. </p><p>“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” He apologetically said when he saw a Starbucks cup was now spilling all over the cement. He quickly picked up the now empty cup and sighed. “I can buy you another if you’ve got the time, I was just headed there myself.” He said before finally looking at the stranger. Louis' cheeks flushed when he noticed who he bumped into. </p><p>“We have to stop meeting like this, love.” Harry chuckled. </p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry about your drink.” He apologetically smiled, still holding the empty cup. </p><p>“It’s alright.” The taller man smiled back. “So you’re headed there then? Mind if I tag along?” He asked, taking the empty cup from Louis and ditching it in a nearby trash can. </p><p>“By all means, I’d love the company.” Louis slightly giggled. </p><p>Louis’ soft laugh was like music to Harry’s ears, he would do anything to hear the boy laugh again. Harry gave Louis a bright smile as he looked down at the boy.</p><p>“So what’s your typical Starbucks order?” Louis asked, trying to make conversation as they walked down the long sidewalk. </p><p>“Usually just a black coffee.” Harry shrugged. </p><p>“Well that’s boring.” Louis quickly replied, making Harry let out a laugh. </p><p>“Well what is your typical order?” Harry grinned as he looked down at the tiny boy. </p><p>“Iced caramel cloud macchiato, it’s really good.” He grinned. </p><p>“Yeah? Maybe I’ll give it a try.” The taller boy replied as they walked through the door of the Cafe. </p><p>Louis and Harry quietly waited for their turn to come, Louis stomach growling slightly at the smell of fresh baked food. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Harry chuckled, hearing Louis’ stomach growl. </p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Louis giggled. </p><p>“Well why don’t you get a breakfast sandwich, the bacon and gouda one is really delicious.” Harry suggested. </p><p>“I’ve only got enough for my coffee and yours… I still have to get groceries today.” Louis softly declined. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the boy. </p><p>Before he could say anything to him, it was their turn in line. Louis walked up to the register and smiled at the small  blonde girl. “Hi, can I please have a grande iced caramel cloud macchiato,” He paused to look at Harry for him to give the girl his order. “And I’ll have the same, but can you also add two bacon and gouda breakfast sandwiches?” He politely asked the girl before handing over his black credit card. </p><p>Louis looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head. “Hey,” He pouted. “I was supposed to buy you coffee, not the other way around.”</p><p>“You can make it up to me.” Harry winked. </p><p>Louis flushed yet again as butterflies fluttered in his belly. He shouldn’t feel this way about a stranger, but he couldn’t help himself. The man was gorgeous and Louis was flattered that he even wanted to spend time with him. Although, he worried that Harry may not be feeling the same way. What if he wasn’t even gay?</p><p>The barista called their names when their order was ready, Louis not waiting another second before taking a small bite of his breakfast. “You were right.” He giggled after swallowing the sandwich. “This is delicious.” </p><p>“I told you so.” Harry chuckled as they walked out of the shop. “So where are you headed?” He asked, before eating his own breakfast. </p><p>“I was just headed to the farmers market… they have the best produce and sometimes there’s this vendor there that has the best blueberry jelly that I’ve ever had.” The small boy bit down on his bottom lip. This was his chance, he felt like he needed to get to know this kind stranger a little better. “Would you like to join me?” He asked. </p><p>“I actually have to get going. I’m going to be late for my meeting.” Harry declined. </p><p>“Right, right. Erm, I’ll see you around then. Thank you for the cab and now the breakfast.” Louis quickly said. He felt his stomach sink to his feet, he’s just embarrassed himself in front of this wonderful man. </p><p>“But maybe I could get your phone number and I could take you out sometime soon.” Harry said, making Louis’ eyes snap up. “That is if you’re interested.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Louis giggled. “That’d be amazing.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Yeah.” Louis confirmed with a giggle, making Harry’s face light up in happiness. </p><p>“Great. Uhm,” The taller boy managed to hold his coffee and sandwich in one hand while the other fished out his brand new iPhone out of his black slacks. “Put your number in and I’ll give you a call later tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Louis carefully took the phone from Harry, also somehow managing to hold all his items in his small hands. He saved his contact as ‘Louis’ with a little taxi and coffee emoji next to his name. He handed the phone back to Harry who had a huge smile on his face. </p><p>“Perfect.” He tucked the phone back into his pocket. “I’ll call you tonight, love.” He winked before walking backwards down the sidewalk. </p><p>“Bye, Harry.” Louis flushed before turning around and walking the opposite direction, Harry watching him for a moment before turning and heading to his office. </p><p>Harry got a few stares as he made his way to his office on the highest floor of the building, usually he’s here by now but he was running a bit late today. </p><p>He heard whispers as he walked by the many cubicles that made up the fiftieth floor, however he ignored them all and kept walking. “I’ve worked here for five years and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him be late.” He heard a soft female gossip with her friend.</p><p>Harry chose to ignore the comment, however she’s right, he has never once even late. Why? Simply because it sets a bad example, if the boss can be late why couldn’t everyone else be? </p><p>“Niall.” Harry saw the blonde headed omega sitting at his desk. </p><p>“You’re late.” Niall called him out, pointing to the clock hanging on the wall. </p><p>“I know.” He huffed, throwing his now empty sandwich wrapper into the trash beside Niall’s desk. Niall handed him the newspaper and all the mail he’s been sent for the day. “Any calls?” Harry asked, as he flipped through the envelopes. </p><p>“No, but don’t forget about the meeting with-“ He stopped his sentence when he saw the mug Harry was holding. “What the fuck are you drinking?”</p><p>“It’s for you. They messed up my order at Starbucks and I didn’t have time for them to fix it. Please get me a black coffee and bring it in for me when it’s ready.” Harry fibbed before setting the plastic cup down on the desk for his assistant. He quickly walked to his office door and shut it behind him, not giving Niall home to respond to his request before shutting the door. </p><p>“Yes sir.” Niall said to no one, rolling his eyes as he did so. He’s known Harry almost his entire life, so he knew that he was lying to him…. but why? </p><p>Harry made his way through his office to his desk. He pulled out the large leather desk chair and took his seat at the desk. He quickly turned on the computer and while he waited for it to load, he picked up the small remote sitting on the edge of the wooden desk.</p><p> He pressed the green button, making the window shades from the windows roll up to the ceiling, giving the best view of London anyone has ever seen.</p><p>When the computer finally allowed Harry to log in, he didn’t waste a second before pulling out his phone and connecting it to the computer. He quickly downloaded his latest app he personally designed, before launching it on both his computer and his phone. </p><p>He typed in Louis' phone number when requested, and instantly a map popped up with a little blue dot, giving Harry his location. Just like he said though, it appeared he was at the farmers market, making Harry sigh in relief. He was slightly worried Louis was telling a lie, who goes to farmers markets anymore? </p><p>He stared intently at the blue dot when he saw it moving from the farmers market, it appears that Louis was walking down the street, but not towards where he bumped into Louis today. If he was going home, he would be headed in the opposite direction, to Harry’s knowledge. </p><p>The green eyed man picked up his phone from the desk and exited the tracking app. He instead launched the phone app and quickly dialed Louis number. </p><p>In the matter of seconds he heard a soft voice say, “Hello?” </p><p>“Hello, love.” Harry grinned, but he didn’t take his eyes off of the computer screen where he was still watching where Louis was going. </p><p>“Oh hi Harry!” Louis giggled. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. I hope I’m not interfering with your work though.” </p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry I’ve got the boss wrapped around my finger.” He joked. </p><p>“Oh good, I don’t want to be the cause of you getting into trouble.” </p><p>“It’s all good.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Louis stopped walking. Where was he going? “Did you find what you needed at the farmers market?” He asked.</p><p>“Yep. They even had the jelly.” He giggled. </p><p>“That’s great, love.” Harry hummed. “What are you up to now?” He tried.</p><p>“Well I’m headed to the bookstore to get a new book, then I’m headed straight home.” </p><p>“Ah okay. I was thinking I could maybe pick you up tonight around 8? We could go for dinner.” Harry nervously bit down on his bottom lip. </p><p>“That sounds great, Harry.” Louis softly smiled to himself. “I’ll text you my address.” </p><p>“Great. I’ll see you tonight, love.” He grinned.</p><p>“See you tonight.” Louis repeater before hanging up. </p><p>Harry was still watching Louis’ location when Niall poked his head in the door. “I have your coffee and it’s time for your meeting.” He said.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked back at the screen, seeing now that Louis has made it to the bookstore. “Alright.” He sighed again before turning off the monitor and standing to his feet.</p><p>He simply cannot wait for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: noun social or romantic appointment or engagement.</p><p>_________</p><p>Harry stood outside of Louis door, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. He didn’t know what Louis’ favorite flowers were, so he went for the bouquet that had a little bit of everything in them. It was a beautiful arrangement nonetheless. </p><p>Harry cleared his throat before knocking three times on the door. The door swung open, revealing a very beautiful Louis. “Hello, love.” The alpha greeted, handing him the flower arrangement. </p><p>“Harry.” Louis smiled brightly. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, love. Though they aren’t quite as beautiful as you.” He winked.</p><p>Louis' face flushed at the complement. He would consider himself ugly, however he didn’t think he was as beautiful as Harry makes him feel. He hid his flushed face in the flowers as he smelled them. “I should put these in some water before we go. You can come in.” He hummed before turning around and headed into the little apartment.</p><p>Harry stepped inside of the apartment with a smirk on his face. His plan had worked, he really did want to surprise Louis with the flowers, but he also wanted him to invite him inside. He looked around the apartment with a small smile on his lips, it was small but it felt homey. It was very nicely decorated, beautiful hardwood floors covered the ground, and the walls were painted a light gray color. He saw that Louis favored a more modern look, which actually surprised him. He thought Louis would favor bright colors to match his bright personality. </p><p>Harry made sure Louis was still preoccupied in the kitchen before he quickly reached inside the pocket of his black jeans, and fished out the small baggie that had the microscopic video cameras inside of them. </p><p>He just put the finishing touches on them this afternoon, and put a few up around the office to be sure they were working perfectly. With the design Harry chose, you stare right at them and never notice that they were there. You would literally have to be looking for them to notice them. Harry scoped out the room and picked the perfect spots for the cameras. Louis’ apartment was tiny but it was spaced out enough that he would need to use all four cameras. </p><p>The first one he placed on a lamp that was sat on a small hallway table, the camera would be facing the door so he could watch who all entered and exited the apartment. The next one he placed was on the window that looked into the living room, so he could always watch Louis read on his couch. </p><p>Harry peeked his head around the door that led to the kitchen, making sure Louis was still preoccupied before he snuck inside of the boys bedroom. He quickly placed a camera above Louis dresser that set across from the bed, giving him the perfect view of Louis when he slept. He snuck back out of the bedroom and placed the last camera just outside of Louis bedroom door, which would give him a view of the entire kitchen. </p><p>“Are you almost ready, love?” He casually asked, sneaking up behind Louis and placing his hand on the omegas back. Louis jumped slightly from being startled, a little squeak leaving his lips. Harry chuckled lowly before wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m just a jumpy person in general.” Louis shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. “Thank you again for these.” Louis gestured towards the flowers. </p><p>“You’re welcome. Are you ready to go now?” Harry asked, still not moving his arm from around the small boy. </p><p>“Yep.” Loui smiled up at Harry as he guided him out of his apartment. He made sure to lock the door behind them before they exited the tall apartment building. “So where are we going?” He asked curiously. </p><p>“It’s a surprise.” Harry smiled, guiding him to the side of the road where a large black range rover was parked. Harry fished his keys from his pocket and clicked the unlock button. Louis eyebrows shot up in surprise, this is a rather fancy car and Louis isn’t so fancy. </p><p>“The alpha smiled at Louis as he opened the passenger door, he helped Louis inside before softly closing the door.Harry quickly rounded the vehicle and jumped into the drivers side. The engine came to life with a dull roar, Harry glanced over at Louis before pulling out of his parking spot. </p><p>“So can I have a hint as to where we’re going?” Louis nervously bit down on his bottom lip. </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Harry quickly responded as they came to a red light at the end of the road. </p><p>“Why not?” Louis pouted. </p><p>“Because what kind of a good surprise would this be if I gave you a hint?” </p><p>“It would still make it a good surprise, I’d just be less nervous about it.”</p><p>“I make you nervous?” </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” Louis giggled. “I said I was nervous… but you do slightly make me nervous.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” Harry chuckled, pulling out onto the main road. </p><p>“Because nobody has ever wanted this with me.” Louis shrugged. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry pondered, surely this beautiful little omega must have had dozens of alpha’s at his feet. </p><p>“Nobody has ever shown an interest in me like you do. I’m just worried I’ll embarrass myself.” Louis giggled. </p><p>“Now if either of us were to embarrass ourselves it would be me, because whether you know it or not, you make me nervous too.” Harry reassured. </p><p>“Me?” Louis asked. How could he possibly make Harry nervous, he’s just a simple omega. </p><p>“Yes, you.” Harry chuckled as he pulled into another parking spot along the side of the road. </p><p>“We’re going to the park? That’s your big surprise?” Louis giggled. </p><p>A pout formed on Harry’s lips as his long arm stretched into the back seat. He pulled out a brown wicker picnic basket and held it between the two boys. “I thought we could have a picnic and maybe feed the ducks after.”</p><p>Louis remained silent as he looked at the picnic basket. “This was a stupid idea wasnt it? We can go somewhere else, I don’t know what I was thinking. I thought-”</p><p>“No, no. It’s- Harry.” Louis paused for a moment  and smiled brightly. “This was the sweetest idea. I love picnics and I especially love feeding the ducks.” </p><p>“Really?” Harry deserves an Oscar for his acting skills. Of course he already knew that Louis loved to picnic and feed the ducks. About three hours after meeting Louis, Harry hired a private investigator to find out as much information about Louis as possible. He paid the PI three times his usual rate, so of course he got back to Harry as soon as he found out all the information Harry desired. </p><p>The alpha now knows everything about Louis, he could tell you what his favorite color is, his birthday, how much he weighed when he was born, who his best friends are, where he likes to hang out, his first dog's name, and so much more. </p><p>“Yes. This is perfect.” Louis smiled brightly as he unbuckled his seat belt. Harry noticed that now they’re parked with Louis' car door closest to the traffic. The omega was about to open the door when Harry growled lowly. “Don’t.” He said. Louis looked at him with confusion painted on his face. Instead of answering, Harry jumped out of the car and rounded the font. In one hand he held the picnic basket, the other opening the door for the omega. </p><p>Louis softly smiled at the sweet gesture, Harry quickly guiding him to the sidewalk before taking Louis' small paw in his rather large one. </p><p>“So,” Louis started, slightly swinging their connected hands. The sun began to set, making the sky a mixture of blue, pink, and orange. Louis loved the park in the evening, it’s much more peaceful. “What do you do for a living Harold?” He asks. </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname. “Well,” He started as he guided Louis to a perfect spot near the pond. “I’m actually the CEO of techorix.” </p><p>Louis' eyes widened, he’s heard of that company many many times. In fact, he’s pretty sure that there’s a wing in one of the local hospitals named after them. “Wow, so that makes you-” </p><p>“Rich? Very.” Harry cut Louis off before he could finish his question. </p><p>“I was going to say a geek.” </p><p>“Well that too.” Harry chuckled. “So what about you?”</p><p>“Well I’m in uni at the moment, I’m hoping to become a psychologist some day.” </p><p>“That’s amazing, I hope you achieve that goal.” </p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He grinned as he looked down at the little wolf. He pulled his hand away from Lou’s long enough to fish a blanket out of the picnic basket. Harry picked the perfect spot, it’s right near the pond but it’s slightly uphill so it also gives them a view of the city around them. </p><p>Harry gestured towards the blanket, offering Louis first dibs on his seat. The younger omega smiled at him before taking a seat on the red flannel blanket, Harry not wasting a second before sitting down right beside him. </p><p>The alpha pulled out a small lantern and placed it at the top of the blanket, he turned the small knob until there was a bright flame inside of the glass. He wanted to make sure he could see Louis’ beautiful face at all times, even after the sun goes down. </p><p>“What else did you manage to cram into that basket?” Louis laughed. </p><p>“Well,” Harry said before bringing the basket onto his lap. “I’m not a very good cook, so there’s chinese food, thai, italian, and, of course the most important part to any meal.” He said, pulling out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. </p><p>A giggle slipped past Louis’ lips as he shook his head. “That’s so much! We’ll never eat it all.” </p><p>“Well that’s the glory in all of this, small friend. We can take what’s left home and then eat like kings for the next week.”</p><p>“Well italian is my favorite.” Louis smiled, picking up a black container with a clear lid. Inside he could tell was some sort of pasta with alfredo sauce. </p><p>“I know.” Harry hummed, picking up a takeout box that held the Chinese food inside.</p><p>“You know? How did you know?” Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“I, uhm, meant that I assumed that would be your favorite, because who doesn’t love Italian?” </p><p>Of course that was a lie though. What Louis didn’t know was that Harry not only could bring up his location through his phone, but he could also access every app that Louis has on it, including his mobile banking app. Harry looked through all of his purchases for the past year and most of the takeout food he’s ever bought was from a little italian place near his home. </p><p>“This is true. If you ever meet anyone who doesn’t like italian, run from them.” Louis said, pointing his fork at Harry. </p><p>The alpha chuckled and shook his head, but he did have to agree. He’s never met anybody who doesn’t like italian food. Harry had a small smile on his face as he watched Louis eat his noodles. It was adorable how Louis would slickly stick his tongue out as he twirled the noodles around on his fork. </p><p>“So tell me about you.” Harry suddenly found himself saying. Of course there’s probably not much Louis could tell him that Harry didn’t already know. </p><p>“What would you like to know?” Louis smiled as he looked over to the alpha. </p><p>“Everything.” </p><p>“Everything.” Louis repeated with a giggle.</p><p>“Well, I’m twenty two and I’m originally from Doncaster. I have a younger sister who’s name is Charlotte but we call her Lottie. My dad left shortly after my sister was born, I guess he couldn’t handle the stress of being a father. My mum was lost after he left, she was mated to a man that she knew she would never see again. She could always sense when he was with another woman and it took a physical tool on her. She kept telling herself that he would eventually come back, but after a year she finally decided to break the bond with him.” </p><p>“That had to be painful.” Harry murmured. The only way to break a bond is by a witch, and it can only happen on a full moon.The witch will use the moon as an anchor to cast her spell, then the bond mark will be removed from not only your skin but also your soul. It is known as the most agonizing pain in the entire world.</p><p>“It was, I remember her being so sad after too. Mum said that the entire time the bond mark was being taken away, all she could remember was the good times she had with him. She doesn’t regret it, but she that it’s not a physical pain at all, it’s the pain of all the good memories flooding back to you that really hurts. It’s the knowing that you loved someone so much, but they never really loved you.”</p><p>“It must have been difficult for her to raise two children all alone.” Harry commented, moving slightly closer to Louis. </p><p>“I think she did a pretty amazing job.” The omega joked, bumping his shoulder with the alpha’s. </p><p>“She really did.” Harry grinned, taking their now empty containers and putting them back into the picnic basket. He pulled out a loaf of bread and held it in his very large hands. </p><p>“I want to make you a deal.” Harry smirked. </p><p>“I’m listening.” Louis raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I will give you this loaf of bread to feed the ducks, if you agree to go on another date with me.” </p><p>“We haven’t even finished this one.” Louis giggled out. </p><p>“And yet, I can’t wait for the next one.” </p><p>A bright red blush formed on the small boy’s face. “Charmer.” </p><p>“That I am.” </p><p>“But you have a deal.”</p><p>“Deal.” Harry grinned, handing Louis the loaf of bread. He stood up from the blanket and offered Louis a hand to stand up as well. Louis took Harry’s hand and stood up from the cool ground. Instead of Harry backing up to give the boy some space, Louis was just millimeters from Harry’s body. </p><p>Louis looked up at the man with bright blue eyes as Harry looked down at him, a small smile on his face. The omega bit down on his bottom lip when Harry gently put his hands on his waist. The alpha leaned down and gently pressed their foreheads together. He gently pressed his lips against Louis’, making butterflies erupt in both of their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I believe in sex on the first date. Otherwise, how would you know if a second date is worth the effort?” - Jacki Weaver<br/>
————</p><p>Louis and Harry stood frozen in their spots, Harry’s arms wrapped around Lou’s waist, his body holding the omegas tightly. Louis’ arms wrapped just as tight around the green eyed man's shoulders. Their foreheads were pressed together, their noses brushing softly.</p><p>“You are perfect.” Harry whispered, his lips brushing against Louis’ as he spoke. Each time their lips would touch, a shock would run through his body. He’s never felt this way around anybody before, which only made him crave more from the omega. </p><p>What he didn’t know was that Louis felt the exact same way. He’s never felt so drawn to someone before. He just hopes that Harry feels the same about him. </p><p>The alpha couldn’t control himself anymore as he forcefully presses his pink lips to Louis’. Lou hummed against Harry’s mouth as he felt Harry pull him closer to his body. Harry gently licked against the smaller boy’s bottom lip, mentally begging him to allow him inside. </p><p>Louis of course was quick to obey, like the good omega that he is. He parted his lips slightly, giving Harry access to his mouth. Harry wasted no time before he pushed his tongue past Louis’ lips, their tongues dancing together slowly. The smaller boy’s hands dropped the loaf of bread that was dangling from his fingertips over Harry’s back. The soft loaf fell to the ground with a small thud. His fingers instead moved to Harry’s hair. </p><p>He gently pulled on the soft locks, causing Harry to moan into their heated kiss. Harry very reluctantly pulled away, his lips slightly red as he looked down at Louis. “You are far too tempting, love. I’m afraid that if we don’t stop right now I’m going to take you home right now and not let you leave until we’re both satisfied.”</p><p>Louis flushed slightly before biting down on his bottom lip. Harry’s right hand gently cupped his cheek, the pad of his thumb gently running Lou’s bottom lip, slightly pulling it away from his white teeth. Louis pressed a soft kiss against the appendage, making a large grin take over the alpha’s face. </p><p>“Oscar Wilde once said, ‘the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.’” Louis whispered out as he looked up at Harry with gleaming eyes. </p><p>Harry felt his stomach drop as Louis spoke, now knowing that Louis wanted him just was much as he wanted the omega. He didn’t spare a second before he picked the boy up, and pressed his body firmly against his own.</p><p>Louis' eyes widened as he felt his feet lift from the ground, but he immediately knew what Harry wanted. He tightly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, his arms going dangling over his shoulders. He slightly ground his hips into Harry’s, causing a loud growl to escape the alphas lips.</p><p>Harry held Louis up by his ass as he quickly carried Louis back to his car. He pressed Louis to the black door, his lips trailing kisses up and down the length of Lou’s neck. “Harry.” Louis breathlessly spoke, a smile spreading on his lips. “What about your stuff?”</p><p>“Leave it. I need you more than I need any of that stuff.” Harry spoke before sucking a large hickey onto Louis’ neck. He ground his hips into Louis, causing the small omega to whimper. Harry  groaned at the sound, wishing he could make him do it again.</p><p>“Harry.” Louis whimpered out. “Gotta get out of the middle of the street.” </p><p>“I want you.” Harry moaned out as he pushed on Louis’ ass, causing even more friction between the two boys. </p><p>Louis bit down on his bottom lip again when he felt Harry’s face buried deeper in his neck. “Everyone can see us here.” He tried to reason with the alpha. </p><p>That seemed to make something click in Harry’s mind, causing him to pull away slightly. “Mine or yours?” He breathlessly spoke. His wild green eyes staring brightly at the younger boy. </p><p>“Mine. It’s probably closer.”</p><p>Harry simply nodded before letting Louis stand on his own two feet. He pulled the little omega quickly around the car and opened the door for him, once he was inside he slammed the door shut before running back around the car. He climbed into the drivers side and jammed the key into the ignition. </p><p>Louis pressed his small hand against Harry’s thigh as he drove, making the larger man's breathing heavier. Louis’s small fingers teasingly trace up and down the span of Harry’s thigh. His fingers trailing a little higher, now resting over the alphas large bulge. </p><p>“Lou.” Harry moaned out, his left hand resting over the much smaller one. His green eyes managed to stay on the road while his right hand steered the vehicle. He pressed down on Louis’ hand, his hips moving upwards from the leather seats. “Do you see what you do to me? Ever since I bumped into you on the street, you’ve completely taken over my mind. I can’t think clearly when I’m around you, and yet all I want all day is you.”</p><p>Louis felt slick beginning to drip from his hole as he watched Harry’s facial expressions. This may be crazy, he barely even knows this man, but he can’t help himself. Harry has to be the most attractive man he’s ever seen, it’s hard to not put his hands on him. </p><p>“Fuck, I smell you.” Harry groans, his dick becoming impossibly hard at the smell of Louis’ sweet slick. </p><p>As Louis’ apartment building came into sight, Harry pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. He was desperate to get Louis inside of the building where nobody else could smell how delicious he is. Harry was mentally thanking god when he found a parking spot right outside the front entrance of the building. </p><p>After he practically pulled Louis out of the car, they rushed through the main entrance and towards the elevator. Harry repeatedly pressed the up button, cursing under his breath as he watched the numbers above the doors light up with each floor the elevator passed. The light stopped on number five, meaning that someone is getting on the elevator before it picks them up. “Fuck me.” he groaned. </p><p>Louis was pressed to Harry’s front, his face buried in the alpha’s neck. He trailed soft kisses up the span of Harry’s throat, as his hands palmed the dent in the larger man’s pants. Harry’s head dipped down to press a soft kiss on Louis’ temple before his eyes looked back up when he heard the elevator ding. “About fucking time.” He grumbled. </p><p>Out walked a little old lady, who simply smiled at the two boys. Harry gave her a small smile in return before practically pushing Louis inside of the elevator. He clicked the number ten before holding in the close door button. He had Louis pressed against the wall in a second, his lips pressing forcefully against Louis’. </p><p>His large hand pulled Louis’ right leg up so it was wrapped around his waist. Harry pushed their hips together, desperate to have some relief. “Harry.” Louis whimpered. </p><p>“Again.” Harry moaned, pressing his lips to the omega’s neck. He sucked a large bruise on Louis’ exposed collar bone. </p><p>Louis repeated Harry’s name, wanting the alpha to be pleased by the action. His left hand moved to the back of Harry’s head, his fingers pulling lightly on the brown curls. His other hand began to unbutton the alpha’s black button up shirt, successfully exposing his bare chest. </p><p>When the elevator dinged, Harry pulled away from Louis’ tiny body. The omega gently took Harry’s hand in his, his body pulling Harry along as he walked down the long hallway to his apartment. He quickly pulled his keys from the pocket of his blue jeans and pushed the silver key into the door knob. Once inside, Louis threw them in the direction of his hallway table.</p><p>Harry didn’t waste a second before he put his hand on Louis’ shoulder and turned the boy so he was facing him again. He crashed his lips onto the younger boys before picking him up once more. He turned them both around and pressed Louis against the entrance to his apartment. </p><p>As their tongues battled for dominance, Harry was quick to lock the deadbolt along with sliding the chain across the security lock. He then carried Louis through his apartment, somehow managing to not trip or knock anything over. He peeled his lips away from Louis’ perfectly soft ones, so he  could try his best to navigate them through the apartment. Miraculously Harry got them into the bedroom without tripping over his own two feet.</p><p>The alpha gently laid Louis down on the soft, white comforter of the neatly made bed. He pulled away from Louis’ lips to instead hover over the boy, his weight resting on his right hand. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.</p><p>Instead of responding, Louis simply brought his hands up between the two boys and finished unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Once his stomach was exposed, Harry decided that the material dangling on his body would look much better on the ground. He pulled the black shirt off of his body and threw it to the bottom of the bed. </p><p>Harry’s fingertips teasingly traced the hem of Louis’ shirt, causing the omega to bite down on his bottom lip. Harry moaned at the sight before leaning down and gently pecking him on the mouth. “It drives me crazy when you do that, little wolf.”</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but blush at Harry’s words. He cannot believe that he could make this beautiful alpha feel this way. He was just a simple small town boy, there’s nothing really special about him. </p><p>Harry gently pushed the material of Louis’ shirt up, exposing his small tummy. That’s when Louis began to feel nervous, what if Harry didn’t like his body? His hands went to cover the skin, but Harry stopped him before he could. “You’re beautiful, there’s no need to hide from me.” He gruffly spoke.</p><p>“So are you.” Louis softly smiled. Harry grinned widely as he slid his way between Louis' thighs. He decided that he was done teasing, and completely pulled Louis’ shirt over the boy's head.</p><p>“You’re perfect.” Harry groaned, looking at Louis’ soft skin. He placed a soft kiss to his stomach, just above his navel. He trailed soft kisses up Louis’ torso, stopping when he got to his chest. He pulled back and quickly unbuttoned the boy’s pants. He didn’t hesitate before pulling them down, revealing the small black boxers he had on. Harry grinned and  pressed his forehead against the smaller boys. </p><p>Harry gently rubbed his nose against Louis’, making the boy giggle softly. He pushed his forehead up and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. Both of the boy’s moaned into the kiss, the sound echoing through Louis’ small apartment. </p><p>The omega’s hands move to Harry’s belt, his fingers quickly unfastening the metal buckle. He then moved his hands to unbutton the black slacks the alpha was wearing. He swiftly undoes the button, and pushes the material down Harry’s legs. The alpha quickly wiggles out of the material before running his hands up Louis’ thighs. “Can I take these off?” He asks, pushing his fingers under the band of Louis’ boxers. </p><p>Louis nods his head, his blue eyes watching Harry intently. </p><p>“Words, love.” </p><p>“Yes.” Louis whispers. </p><p>Harry didn’t spare a second before swiftly pulling the material off of Louis’ body. “Fuck.” He murmured when he saw the slick slipping through Louis’ tight hole. His index finger pressed inside the puckering hole, making Louis whimper. “Alright?” Harry worried. </p><p>“Feels good.”</p><p>The alpha smirked before adding another finger. He moved his digits in and out of the puckering hole, his cock twitching inside of his tight boxers at the sight. Louis’ head dug into the pillow as his hands tightly gripped the white comforter.</p><p>“Harry.” Louis whimpered. “Need you.” </p><p>That’s all Harry needed to hear before he practically tore his boxers off of his body. His hands separate Louis’ thighs, his body moving between the two limbs. The tip of his cock gently pressed inside of the omegas tight hole, causing a soft moan to leave Louis’ lips. </p><p>Harry’s heart hammered in his chest, the sounds of Louis’ cries made all the blood in Harry’s body rush to his cock. The thick veins protruding from the stiff length, making Harry want to slam inside of the omega. He knew that Louis would have to adjust to his size first though, so instead he gently pressed his full length inside of Louis’ hole. </p><p>Harry’s eyes locked with Louis’ bright blue ones, the alpha could see the pleasure written on his omegas face. Harry brought his left hand down and gently pulled Louis’ legs around his hips, making his cock sink a little further into the smaller boy. </p><p>“Good?” Harry asked. </p><p>“So good.” Louis whimpered. His tiny hands moved from the bed to Harry’s back. His fingers gently grazing up and down the length of his ribs before resting on Harry’s hips. </p><p>Harry took that as his que to start moving. He held back the urge to start pounding in and out of Louis’ holes. Instead he gently snapped his hips forward, causing all the breath in his lungs to evaporate. He’s never been with another omega who has felt this good. </p><p>“Harry, faster.” Louis whimpered. He wanted Harry’s dick to rip him open, he wanted Harry to feel so good as he fucked his hole… he wanted to feel Harry’s cock inside him for days after this.</p><p>Harry grunted in response, his face pushed inside is Louis’ neck. His hips moved faster, causing the bed to creek with every thrust. His teeth grazed the span of Louis’ neck, making sure to leave bright hickeys where he knew Louis wouldn’t be able to cover them up. </p><p>“Harry please,” Louis couldn’t take it anymore. All he wanted was Harry to fuck him hard and quite possibly all night long. “Fuck me hard baby. Want to feel you inside me all week after this. Pleas-“ He couldn’t even finish his plea before he let out a loud gasp. That’s all Harry needed to hear before he was forcefully pushing his cock in and out of Louis. </p><p>The headboard was hammering off of the wall, only encouraging Harry to go faster and harder. He wanted Louis’ neighbors to know that he was taken, and that Harry was giving him everything that he needed. </p><p>When Louis’ whimpers grew louder, Harry knew that he was getting close to his orgasm. The alpha relentlessly pounded his hips into the small omegas, the headboard was pounding off the wall, sending loud echoes throughout the apartment. It only encouraged Harry to press harder inside of Louis. </p><p>“Harry.” Louis whimpered, his fingernails scratching Harry’s back. </p><p>“You feel so good.” Harry gasped. Harry has been with his fair share of omegas before this, but none of them made him feel this way. Only Louis. </p><p>“Harry, I’m close.” Louis warned.</p><p>That’s all Harry needed to hear before he pressed his lips against Louis’. He felt the omegas hole tighten around his stiff length, making Harry realize that Louis just came. Just knowing that he caused Louis to feel so good, practically made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. </p><p>He felt his stomach muscles constricted, as much as he didn’t want to pull out of Louis’ hole he knew he had to. There was no way he was going to risk getting Louis pregnant before they were mated. He wanted their lives to be in place before they have their family. </p><p>Harry reluctantly pulled out, making Louis’ eyes widen. As much as he wanted Harry’s cum dripping out of him, he understood why he would pull out. He could tell from the look on Harry’s face that it was hard for him to pull out, so Louis decided on a compromise. He quickly sat up, causing Harry to roll over and lay on his soft bed. He grinned devilishly up at the alpha before taking his cock into his mouth. </p><p>Shock was etched on Harry’s face, he couldn’t believe that Louis’ soft lips were wrapped around his stiff length. “Louis.” He softly moaned as his large hand placed itself on the back of the omega’s head. Louis couldn’t do much more than moan around the cock that was sliding in and out of his mouth. “I’m so close, baby.” Harry warned. </p><p>Louis decided that he didn't want to make  mess of his sheets, so instead of pulling away, he kept Harry’s length in his mouth. “L-Lou, yes.” Harry’s head dug into the pillow as his back arched off of the bed. The muscles in his stomach constricted once more before his hot cum poured inside of Louis’ mouth. </p><p>The omega moaned around Harry’s thick length before swallowing every drop down. “Fuck.” Harry whispered as he watched Louis lick every inch of his cock, not wanting to miss a single drop of cum. “You’re a fucking minx.” He groaned. Louis giggled before pressing one soft kiss to the tip of the alpha’s cock, making a shock run up his spine. </p><p>Louis trailed soft kisses up the length of Harry’s stomach, slowly making his way up the alpha’s body. His lips pressing up the span of his throat, before pressing his forehead against Harry’s. His small nose brushed against the alpha’s, causing a grin to spread on Harry’s face. </p><p>He giggled when he felt Harry’s hands grip his ass before flipping over. Louis laughed when Harry buried his face into his neck, making Harry grin even wider. His laugh was the most magical noise Harry has ever heard. Harry pulled back slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. “You are everything I hoped you would be.” He gently placed his palm on his cheek. </p><p>Louis smiled, a soft blush forming on his cheeks as he bit down on his bottom lip. “You are too.” He whispered. Harry grinned and pressed his lips against Louis once more before rolling off of the smaller man. Lou rested his head on Harry’s chest, making the alpha’s arm wrap around the omega. “Stay tonight?” Louis whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>“Of course.” Harry whispered back. </p><p>Louis' left arm rested on Harry’s chest, his small fingers feeling the strong beat of Harry’s heart. Louis. “It beats for you.” The alpha whispered.</p><p>“What?” Louis asked. He didn’t understand what Harry said, his tiredness causing a groggy brain. </p><p>“Nothing, love. It’s not important.” Harry smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Louis’ head, his arm tightening around Louis just a little tighter. His eyes trailed across Louis bedroom, a small smirk on his lips when his eyes landed on the spot where he hid the tiny camera. He would definitely be watching their interaction very soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been working like crazy... hope you enjoy it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>